The Facebook: 2nd Generation
by RoyalBlackEmerald
Summary: These are snapshots of the Facebook founders' children. It takes places a decade or so into the future. All of the founders will eventually be covered, but some children are focused on more than others.


**Note to readers: This is how I like to imagine the Facebook founders' children. Although each founder will eventually be covered, I mainly focus around two of the founders in particular. Each update will be a different "snapshot" in the future, some at greater lengths than others. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review.**

_**Snapshot #1: Purple Glitter**_

_**June 10**__**th**__**, 2025**_

_**Palo Alto, CA**_

_Father's Day_ was in 5 days, and it was tradition for Elissa to make her daddy a card. Every year, she would work insanely hard, and end up with marker stains on her left hand and glitter on her clothing. This year was a bit more fun though because Elissa got to work side-by-side with one of her friends.

Sadie, her little sister Emma, and their parents had come across the country for a visit. Well, it was actually for business meetings and some boring political stuff, but that really wasn't as important to Sadie.

The card-making process was actually exhausting, for these were not ordinary cards. They were pop-outs, cut like snowflakes, covered in stickers and 'fairy dust'. Elissa began to slow down her coloring pace as her arm began to weaken.

"I want to watch a movie when I'm done," said Elissa. She leaned across the table for another blue marker. Yes, another one…that's what happens when the entire front of a card is the Pacific Ocean.

"Nice try," Sadie replied, "you need to help me."

"I'm not here to help you." Elissa muttered, blowing a strand of black hair away from her eye. The 8-year-old had a way of being overly honest, a trait she had obviously received from her daddy.

"Well I don't care," Sadie answered, not at all offended by Elissa's comment. "I have to do _twice _as much work as you do, Elissa Zuckerberg!"

Elissa didn't really answer. She was now looking at the bowls of glitter and smirking.

"What?" Sadie asked. "Elissa, what? Are you listening?"

Her friend shook her head and giggled.

"We should pretend we're fairies," said Elissa. She looked up at Sadie who didn't look so sure.

Elissa frowned at Sadie's expression.

"You don't want to?" she asked.

"I can't get glitter on this dress," Sadie replied. "It's Burberry."

"It's just a dress," Elissa jeered. "Just wash it off…"

Sadie shrugged, smiling a bit.

"I guess it's okay…I have a lot of dresses."

Elissa's face lit up. She took a handful of glitter and threw it directly at the front of Sadie's dress. Elissa then got up and sprinted away singing "_You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"_

"Hey!" Sadie yelled, grabbing two handfuls of purple glitter. "I'm going to get you!"

Giggling hysterically, Elissa whipped open the door and ran into the backyard.

The girls' parents were seated at the table by the pool, and their heads all shot up when Elissa came screaming through the doorframe.

"Get back here!" Sadie squealed as she leaped through the door just a few seconds later.

"Daddy! Save me!" Elissa screamed. She ran straight for the table and hid behind Mark.

The parents at the table laughed as they watched Sadie sprint towards them.

"You can't hide!" she yelled. "This is payback!"

None of the parents noticed that Sadie had handfuls of glitter, so when Sadie whipped it all in Elissa's direction, it was an unpleasant surprise.

The purple glitter hit the top of Elissa's head, but most of it went into the nachos and straight at Mark's face.

"Hey stop!" Chris yelled.

Sadie froze, dropping the rest of the glitter to the ground. It was shocking to hear her daddy raise his voice…he never did.

"Sadie, why are you throwing glitter?" he asked, bringing his volume back to normal.

"Elissa did it first," she answered.

"You're a guest in Uncle Mark's house," Sean replied. "Sweetie, you can't do that."

"I'm sorry Papa," she mumbled. "I'm sorry Uncle Mark."

"Oh it's fine," Mark answered. He looked rather annnoyed, but it wasn't at Sadie. It was at Priscilla who was holding back laughter…her husband's entire face was purple.

Chris sighed and looked at his husband.

"Why don't you check on Emma? I'll get Sadie cleaned up."

"You need to be cleaned up too," Priscilla added, looking at Elissa's purple hair. "Take Sadie into the guest bathroom upstairs, Chris."

"Thank you," he answered. Getting up from his chair, he walked over to his daughter. Chris was smiling a bit now. The whole thing really was funny, especially since Mark hadn't even made an effort to clean his face yet.

"You look like a fairy, Peanut," he muttered, just quiet enough so only Sadie could hear.

"That's what we were trying to do," Sadie sighed, looking up at her daddy as they walked toward the house. "Are you mad at me?"

Chris shook his head. "Just think about what you're doing next time…hmm?"

Sadie nodded. They walked through the doorframe and straight up the stairs. It took Chris a few door openings to find the bathroom. The 7-year-old sat down on the toilet cover, while Chris grabbed some soap and a cloth from the cupboard.

"So let me guess…" he began. "This was Elissa's idea."

"I told her I was wearing Burberry, and that I shouldn't," Sadie replied.

Chris chuckled a bit. He soaped up the cloth and gently began to clean of his daughter's face.

"I thought so," he replied. "Mark was always that way."

"What do you mean? Sadie asked, sounding somewhat excited for a potential story.

"He never took no for an answer," said Chris, dipping the cloth in the water once more. "He always got me to do things for him."

Sadie giggled. "Papa can do that too."

Chris smiled. "Well yes, I do things for Papa because I love him very much."

"I know." Sadie replied happily. "That's why you always cuddle when we watch movies." She liked it that her parents were so in love, and was not one of those kids to say '_Ewwwww'_ if she saw them kiss.

Her reaction made Chris smile even more. When he and Sean first decided to have a baby, they both had fears of their child feeling hurt and different, but that wasn't the case. Sadie loved her parents just as much as any little girl…no, she loved them more.

She was adorable to look at. Her wavy brown hair was a bit past shoulder length, and she had bright green eyes, and a cheeky smile. She looked just like Sean. That was the way it happened…Chris and Sean used surrogates and egg donors for both of their girls. Sean was the biological father of Sadie, and Chris was the biological father of Emma, but that didn't make a difference. Both girls were their children, and it seemed they both had pieces of each parent inside them.

Elissa, who was being cleaned up in the master bathroom by Priscilla, was the same way. She was pretty, with long black hair and dark brown eyes, and she had both of her parents in her. To say the least she was brilliant, already reading at a 10th grade level. She was a stubborn know-it-all who was painfully honest about everything, but she was also a loyal friend who cared deeply about those around her.

Facebook was an accomplishment, to put it mildly, but it was minimal compared to Elissa, Sadie, and Emma. They were essential, and Elissa and Sadie knew that. They had it all going for them: impeccable intelligence, kindness, and two parents who loved them. The billions of dollars were secondary.


End file.
